


High As A Kite

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Crack, Cutesy, Damian's gotta bear with him, Established Relationship, Fluff, High on Drugs, Hospital, Jealousy, M/M, Rambling, Reveal, Secret Relationship, Tim's high on drugs, injuries, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Tim and Damian ended up in the hospital after an accident on patrol.They're also starting out in a relationship, but their family doesn't quite know yet.And Tim loses all logic when he's got several doses of pain meds.





	High As A Kite

Tim opened his eyes slowly. He groaned as the florescent lights speared into his retina. He turned his head from side to side, taking in his surroundings. He felt very light and floaty.

A hospital. Tim giggled. He was in a hospital. Why was that again?

Just then, the curtain on his right, that had previously been drawn was viciously pulled open. Tim turned to see who had pulled it open.

It was Damian.

Damian scowled at Tim, looking him up and down.

“You’re finally awake,” Damian noted. “How’re you feeling?”

Tim giggled. “Like I’m flying in the clouds,” he sighed happily.

“So high as a kite,” Damian grumbled. He closed the book in his hands. Damian was propped up in his bed instead of lying down like Tim was. He had an IV sticking out of his left arm, and his right arm was in a cast.

“What… What happened to your arm, Dami?” Tim asked, his voice filled with wonder.

Damian gave him a long look. “Tt,” he said. “You don’t remember?”

Tim shook his head, his eyes wide. “What happened?” Tim asked. He leaned towards Damian, scooting the best he could.

Damian frowned at him. “Stop moving,” he commanded. “You’ll end up breaking the rest of the bones in your body.”

Tim looked down at himself. One of his legs had been wrapped up and supported above his body by a sling from the ceiling. His left arm was also in a cast and a sling. He brought his free hand up to his neck to find it in a brace. Tim gasped. “Dami! I’m- I’m hurt!”

“Yes,” Damian said with a roll of his eyes. “We both are.”

“Why?” Tim asked, his eyes even wider now.

Damian’s lips curled into a small smile. “We followed my plan instead of yours,” he said softly. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh,” Tim said, looking back at himself. “Is that how you hurt your arm?”

Damian nodded.

“And how I got hurt?”

“Yes, Tim,” Damian said.

Tim was silent for a moment longer. Then, his eyebrows furrowed. He turned back to Damian, pointing to the vase of flowers on Damian’s bedside table. “Who gave you flowers?” He demanded. “Because- Because _I’m_ your boyfriend! You can’t- You can’ t take flowers from someone else!”

Damian gave him an amused look. “Tim, they’re from Dick.”

Tim frowned. “Dick? Is- Is _Dick_ trying to take you away from me?” He started pushing himself up, but only succeeded in pushing a couple pillows off his bed. “I need- I need to go find Dick!”

“Tim!” Damian scolded. “Get your ass back in bed and stop moving!”

Tim slumped into his bed. He glared at the ceiling, pouting. “I’m going to have a talk with Dick. You’re _my_ boyfriend.”

Damian sighed loudly. “They’re get-well-soon flowers, Tim. You have some too.”

Tim turned to where Damian was pointing. On the left side of his bed, on the small round table was a vase of flowers, exactly the same as the one on Damian’s table. Leaning up against the vase was a little card in the shape of a teddy bear and on it, in loopy handwriting, it read, _Get well soon, Timbo! XOXO, Dickiebird_.

“Oh,” Tim said. He started smiling. “Good,” he said, relaxing back into his pillows. “I don’t- I don’t know if I can fight anyone yet.”

Damian snorted. “Definitely not. Doctor said you’ll be in a wheelchair-”

Tim gasped loudly. “No!”

Damian stopped talking, alarmed.

Tim tried pushing himself up again. “No, I can’t- A wheelchair? But… how am I supposed to kiss you if I’m in a wheelchair? And- And I can’t _walk_ down the aisle in a wheelchair, can I? Or have sex in a wheelchair?! No, Dami, please, you can’t let them-”

“It’s for two weeks, Timothy,” Damian said flatly.

Tim stopped talking. “Oh. Two weeks? That’s… hm, like ten days, right?”

“Yes, Tim, like ten days.”

“Oh, good,” Tim said, relaxing once more. “I can’t have you stooping down to kiss me all the time. Especially not on our wedding day.”

Damian snorted again. “Okay, whatever you say.”

“Do you think we should go with the traditional white?” Tim wondered. “I don’t look so good in white. It makes me look pale. But I bet you’ll look stunning.”

“Mhm.”

“And I don’t want Dick to be the best man,” Tim said.

“Why’s that?”

“Duh!” Tim gestured to the flowers. “He’ll end up stealing you away and leaving me at the alter in my wheelchair!”

Damian was silent for a beat. “Tim. What have you been doing at night, aside from patrol.”

Tim thought hard. “Sleeping,” he finally said, sounding proud.

“No, you’re not,” Damian said. “But even if you were, have you _seriously_ not heard the sounds coming from Dick’s room?”

Tim’s gaze turned confused. “No? Why? Is he hiding animals in there? I knew it! I _told_ Bruce-”

“He’s been sleeping with Todd.”

Tim trailed off. “Jay? But Jay’s been…”

“Hanging around the Manor a lot more lately,” Damian said. “You really did not notice?”

Tim gasped loudly. “Is he- Is he _cheating_ on you with _Jason_?!”

Damian groaned. “You utter moron-”

“Timbo! You’re awake!” Dick’s bright, cheery voice reached him before Tim actually saw Dick.

The curtain was pulled aside more. Dick had a large teddy bear in his arms. He set it down next to Tim. “Here you go,” Dick said. “I got him at the gift shop downstairs.”

He turned to Damian, who had gone back to his book. “I would have gotten you one, Little D, but I don’t think you would have appreciated it.”

“Good call,” was Damian’s curt reply.

But Tim glowered at Dick. “I’ll buy him one,” he snapped.

Dick’s expression turned confused. “Um, okay…? So how’re you feeling?”

“Fine,” Tim snarled at Dick, holding the teddy bear to his chest.

Dick’s face grew increasingly worried. “…Are you sure? The doctor told me your drugs haven’t worn off yet, so you might be acting weird, but… I’ve certainly never seen this reaction to drugs.”

“Go away, Dick.”

Dick looked hurt. “Tim…” But he took a step back and held up his hands. “Okay. I’ll just… talk to Damian then.”

“No!” Tim screeched, practically strangling the teddy bear with his good arm. “Stay away from Damian! He’s _my_ boyfriend!”

“He's your  _what_?!”


End file.
